


Evil of Miscommunication

by madd09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dealing with Miscommunication, Getting Together, Learning to Be honest, M/M, Miscommunication, Revealing the truth, season 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd09/pseuds/madd09
Summary: Dean Winchester has no luck when on a case he somehow angers Athena The Greek Goddess who had nothing to do with the case but now she is holding Cas and Dean hostage and has decided to give them some wisdom.Finally, someone pulls the curtain back and reveals key moments in Dean and Cas's past were they misunderstood or held back and the effect that had.If you are sick of all the miscommunication between Dean and Cas this fic is for you.





	Evil of Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you subscribe so you don't miss part two were Dean and Cas have to deal with what they learn in this part.

It was meant to be a quick and easy case few days tops in and out no pressure. But of course, Winchester luck meant that the complete opposite was bound to happen. The quick and easy case turned into a run in with Athena the Goddess of wisdom, that’s right a Goddess. She didn’t even have anything to do with our case she just happened to be in the same town apparently and somehow Cas and I had pissed her off, and now she had kidnapped us and we were stuck with a Goddess monologuing at us. 

“Dean Winchester and Castiel. Following your story has been an interest of mine for years. It hasn’t been hard you two are a popular topic for those in the know after all. People often mistake that I’m just the Goddess of Wisdom and War but really that breaks down so much more.

I am also the Goddess of wisdom, courage, and inspiration. So I am going to give you two some much needed wisdom, miscommunication is the main evil in your life. You are probably wondering what I’m talking about how is miscommunication the main evil.

Well, you see you two you two. you never tell each other the whole story. Let each other know exactly how much you mean to each other. 

Always trying to brush it off as a we feeling instead of an I or making it about the ‘cause’ you amuse me. You never learn you make the same mistakes over and over again, like little children. 

You both think you have an understanding of communication but really you are both terrible. 

I will give you Castiel you are not quite as terrible as our Dean here but still pitiful attempts by you both. 

You think you both would have learned that keeping things from each other leads to disaster but no you are both idiots. 

Idiots who hide behind labels that don’t do you justice, brothers you certainly aren't that are you. Buddies, best friends, don’t cover it not even ‘profound bond’ like you say Castiel. No none of those quite sum up the two of you. 

And enough is enough there is a point were amusing turns into just plain old sad. The point where there is no other ending than a tragedy.

And I wasn't going to say anything we aren't meant to intervene with humans and angels but I couldn't help but be aware of you, everyone in our world knows of the human and his angel. I was already more aware than both of you having clearly seen both sides of the story but now that I've had access to your minds. Well, I can't not intervene what can I say I'm secretly a romantic. 

Dean you think that Castiel cares more about the mission and the cause, more about Jack and redeeming himself than he cares about you. 

Yet all he has ever done since he raised you from perdition, has been done to keep you safe or to keep you happy. I know he never told you that when Naomi was controlling him that he had to kill hundreds of you and I’m not exaggerating here Dean remember I've seen into both your memories.I'm only speaking the truth as you both think it. Naomi, she tortured and reprogrammed Castiel until he eventually gave in and was able to do it effortlessly kill each copy of you quicker and withstand whatever it said to him. 

And yet when it came down to it when he was faced with the real thing even after all that training he couldn’t go through with it could he, he couldn’t kill you. Because you broke him out of the trance. You didn't say what you were feeling exactly did you, now I'll leave that confession to you. But it was you saying you needed him that snapped him out of it. 

He may have betrayed you at points but that was because he was stupidly misguided. He thought he was doing what was right to save you to help you get out of hunting. To let you have a normal life. All he has ever wanted is for you to be happy. 

He has chosen you time and time again over all of his brothers and sisters. 

But Castiel you don’t tell Dean all this you let him interpret and infer and let him come to the wrong conclusions. Give him half reasons which you should know by now Castiel your Human here needs things spelled out for him. He isn't good at reading between the lines and I don't think he's ever even heard of subtext. 

I could go on about you Castiel but I don’t have all the time in the world and I don’t want to leave Dean here out. Oh no I certainly don't want to do that. But where to start is the question. What moments exact should I pull the curtain on? There is so many to choose from that narrowing it down is quite hard. Oh, Dean, you would think you had only recently learned to speak. You shouldn’t shy away from the chick flick moments as you call them Dean they may help your serious miscommunication problem. So many problems would have been solved easier if you got over yourself and learned to speak properly. That’s what I’m doing now for you doing you a favour. 

Now I think I should tell Castiel that when you say we needed you about Jack bringing him back really you meant YOU needed him. Jack didn’t really know what he was missing and he understood. Sam was dealing he mourned you Castiel don’t get me wrong. But he accepted you were gone and focused on Jack and getting Mary back. 

But Dean, you were a wreck weren’t you. Mean to poor little Jack because you blamed him. Depressed and despondent. You even prayed to God to bring Castiel back didn’t you. You were desperate and struggling and when you were given the perfect opportunity to set those ghosts free by temporarily killing yourself. You didn’t care that it was dangerous that this may be the time it didn’t work and Sam wouldn't be able to restart your heart in time because you just didn’t care. 

Castiel was gone and you just gave up but then Castiel came back because of you. Because you were so upset and emotional that it triggered Jack to tap into his powers and bring him back. 

And yet did you tell any of this to Castiel when he was suffering to work out why he was brought back. When he decided the reason must be to be another player in this new mess the Winchester’s have landed them in. 

No, you didn’t Dean you let him misunderstand and now here you are both of you putting your life on the line to try and find another way over there. For reasons that are completely false because you don’t have all the information. 

Even Dean if you don’t have the guts to say that dreaded word that you replace with need.

Do you realise how much could have been solved if you had simply asked Cas to stay and told him he was important because of who he is and not as a weapon. Stressed that you needed him because of him and not to fight your battles 

Or Cas if you had been honest when you wanted to stay. Simply told Dean you didn’t want to leave him that you had to but you would much rather stay with him. 

Are the two of you understanding what I'm saying here do you understand how if you were actually honest with each other so much would be different. 

I can't hold your hands though. I can't write your conversations for you. I could make it so you can read each other's minds. But I won't I'll save that for if I see you again and you still prove to me you haven't learned anything. Take this wisdom on board realise what an opportunity I have given you to move forward and stop making the same mistakes. Take time to think things through individually and then have a conversation together give yourselves a chance at being happy.

Or ignore everything I have said choose not to listen to me choose to keep going on as you have been with miscommunication being your biggest evil and continue on the path to a tragic ending.

The choice is yours.”

And with that she was gone, the bonds holding Cas and I in place were released and we were free to go. Though for once I would rather be still tied up then free to go and have to decide what to do with everything she just revealed. 

Why can’t my life ever be normal.


End file.
